The present invention relates to the transmitting of configuration items within a network and more specifically to transmitting of configuration items and configuration data within a network based on the amount of network traffic.
To maintain the status or inventory of devices of a network within a configuration management database, commonly at a specifically requested time or at a periodic set time, an automated program is run to discover whether any devices have been added or removed from the network. The program does not collect data regarding the real time in which devices were removed or added to the network or the configuration of the devices in real time.